


The Only Star in the Sky

by wordslinger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His magic might flow from the heavens and the millions of stars above but the only star in his sky is her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Star in the Sky

_**This short was inspired by[[this]](http://dudakka.tumblr.com/post/143376381396/that-way-youll-never-forget-it-or-you-could) beautiful piece of art by [Dudakka](http://dudakka.tumblr.com/). The way Jellal is looking at Erza in the second panel has ruined my whole entire life and I wish to buried amongst the flowers. Dabbling in present tense again so please forgive the imperfections as it is not my usual style.** _

* * *

 

Jellal doesn't smile much. In fact, the sight is such a rarity that when he _does_ smile, any strangers in his immediate vicinity are taken aback. To the ones who've grown close to him, though, it's painfully obvious. His somber expression only ever cracks in the company of one person. However, he doesn't need to smile for even the most casual observer to see the source of his newfound happiness.

On any given evening – when they aren't otherwise occupied by guild work – Erza and Jellal can be found in a quiet corner of Fairy Tail speaking in the lowest of tones. Her cheeks are usually dusted with a faint pinkish glow and his eyes sparkle in the most curious way. Their displays of affection are never overt but there is definitely something in the way he watches her move. Sometimes it isn't entirely clear whether or not he can see anything _other_ than her.

Even when Erza's attention is drawn elsewhere, Jellal's gaze follows her the way sunflowers track the sun across the afternoon sky. Their orbit is safe, and predictable. She is the first thing he sees when he returns from a job and he is the first thing she touches at the end of the day.

His magic might flow from the heavens and the millions of stars above but the only star in _his_ sky is her.

 


End file.
